When You Wish Upon a Star
by XxAnarchyStockingFangirlxX
Summary: Lenore gets a wish that she never died back in the 1890s. Now she has another shot at life, but doesn't remember her life with Ragamuffin and her friends. And then Lenore and Ragamuffin meet all over again... RagamuffinXLenore
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: **__What am I getting myself into? SO. MANY. STORIES. AT. ONCE. BUT...I can't stop..._

_On to the fanfiction! Pfft, I came up with the storyline at dinner a couple of hours ago. And I should be doing homework..._

The old house on the hill creaked and moaned one stormy night. Such nights were soothing to the little blonde undead girl who was laying in her bed upstairs, playing with her doll. Well, he was in a doll's body, but he was a freakin' vampire scourge! Lenore insisted on playing dress up with Ragamuffin yet again and to which the vampire sternly disapproved.

"Aww come on, Ragamuffin!" Lenore whined, waving around a doll hat that looked very girly and embarrassing. "Put it on! You gotta look pretty!"

"No, Lenore!" Ragamuffin frowned at the zombie child. "I am _not _going to dress up in something stupid again!"

Lenore glared at him, one of those glares that made your blood run cold. Ragamuffin shuddered then sighed, taking the hat. "Fine, give me the fucking sissy hat..." He put it on, much to Lenore's delight. "Okay, I put it on. You happy now?" Lenore nodded then jumped up and down on her bed now, making a God-awful racket.

"Lenore, stop it!" Ragamuffin snapped irritably. Lenore stuck out her tongue and continued to jump. Ragamuffin fell off the bed since his size made him vulnerable to such energetic activities. Lenore stopped and looked at the fallen doll.

"Ragamuffin! You okay?"

"Do I _look _okay?" Ragamuffin groaned, crawling back onto the bed. He frowned at her.

"I'm sorry," Lenore said quietly, hugging Ragamuffin.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "I think it's time you go to bed anyway. The sun's almost up and you've been up all night."

"No!" Lenore frowned, crossing her arms.

"Lenore, don't start with me-"

"I'M NOT GONNA GO TO SLEEP UNTIL YOU READ ME A FAIRY TALE!" Lenore shouted, getting up to jump up and down again. Ragamuffin groaned yet again.

"Okay okay, just get under the covers." Ragamuffin carefully hopped off the bed and went under the bed to find Lenore's fairy tale treasury. He decided to pick Cinderella. Lenore became sleepy quickly as Ragamuffin kept reading. "...and then Cinderella wished upon the star so her dreams could come true and that she could live in the palace with the prince..."

"RAGAMUFFIN!"

"What?"

Lenore grinned. "If I wish upon a star do you think I can get my wish for being a pretty princess just like Cindyrella?!" Ragamuffin rolled his eyes. Lenore was cute, yes, but he just wasn't in the mood tonight for her childish antics. He had to break her from her innocence soon. She seemed to have been sheltered for way too long and she needed to face cold hard facts. He sighed and closed the book.

"No. Lenore, fairy tales aren't real. And you can't get what you want just by _wishing _for it," Ragamuffin tried explaining. "I know. I've tried. But reality is, you can't wish for what you want. Some dreams have to be acheived by working for it yourself, and some dreams are just too plain _impossible _to even happen..."

Lenore ignored him, having already fallen asleep. Ragamuffin shrugged and decided to go to sleep as well. Lenore sure drained the energy out of him.

The next night when they woke up from their nap, the pair of friends walked into town, since Lenore insisted on going to some arcade...place...Chuck E. Cheese? Who the hell knows? Ragamuffin didn't care. Once they got inside the arcade place and Lenore got her tokens to play the games, she ran off to play some.

"Now Lenore!" Ragamuffin called after her. "Keep in my sight!" Lenore ignored him and skipped off to play skee-ball. Ragamuffin hid himself where he could still see her but that he couldn't be seen by drooly kids who would want to take him home. He looked around at some kids being stupid and shook his head. He looked back to Lenore, but to his dismay, she was missing. He frowned. Oh shit. Where had the girl gone to? He snuck around, trying to get away from kids, while he kept looking for her. "Lenore! Where are you!"

He heard loud and stupid music coming from the front of the room and he saw a guy in a Chuck E. Cheese costume come out and dance for some kid's party. And sure enough, there was Lenore grinning as usual. She was having fun until the guy in the mouse suit turned to her and tried to dance with her. Lenore overreacted and screamed at the sudden event. She grabbed the knife from the birthday cake from the birthday party and stabbed Chuck E. multiple times.

"Mommy! That weird girl's killing Chuck E.!" the birthday boy cried, pointing at Lenore. All of the kids cried and the parents looked shocked. Lenore pushed the dying mouse man to the ground and pulled at his head which came off. "That's not Chuck E.!" the birthday boy wailed again. The kids cried harder. Lenore frowned.

"This mousey's a lying mousey!" she said, throwing the mask to the side and kicked the now dead man's head.

Ragamuffin had had enough. He pulled Lenore away by the hem of her dress through the crowd quickly so they wouldn't get stopped by security. When they were out of the establishment and far enough away, he turned to her, enraged.

"Lenore! That was uncalled for!" he yelled at her. She frowned.

"But I was just defending myself-"

"HE JUST WANTED TO DANCE WITH YOU LENORE!"

"But-"

"No! Lenore, I'm tired of this! Now while I'm guilty of some savage killing myself, I _need _to do it in order to feed myself and to stay alive! I don't kill just for the hell of it unlike you!"

"Raga-"

"Lenore, you're so damn stupid! You could hurt one of your friends one day! Would you handle it if you killed _me? _Huh? Or what if you killed Taxidermy? Or Pooty!?" Ragamuffin glared at the girl.

Lenore's eyes widened, tears threatening to pour. "I-"

"Come on, Lenore. Let's go home," he muttered. "I can't believe you're so stupid!"

When they were back home, the two avoided each other all the rest of the night. Finally Lenore came into the room Ragamuffin was in. He looked up but said nothing. Lenore folded her arms, her dead kitty dangling from her grasp.

"Apologise."

"Lenore, no. I meant everything I said today! And unless you change for better, I'm not going to be your friend anymore." He put his attention back to the roaring fire in the fireplace. Lenore bit her lip.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight stupidhead." She stormed up the stairs to her bedroom and crawled into bed, cradling her fairy tale book close to her chest. She sniffled a little and let a tear fall. "...I'm not stupid, just immature," she whispered to herself.

A couple of hours later after Ragamuffin went to bed, Lenore quietly got out of bed, leaving Ragamuffin a note that read:

_Ragamuffin,_

_Since you think I'm stupid and don't want to be my friend anymore, I'm doing you a favour and running away. Don't find me. _

_-Lenore_

Satisfied with her note, she placed it on her pillow, and she quietly sneaked downstairs and out the door, still with her dead kitty. It was still dark outside, but the sun would come up in an hour. Lenore marched through the tall grass until her mansion was no longer visible. She finally became tired and sat in the grass and looked up at the sky. She gazed at the biggest star she saw and sighed.

"If only fairy tales were true. I really want to make a wish...but then again, I don't know what I'd wish for...maybe that I never met Ragamuffin. Or that he wasn't mad at me anymore. Or maybe that Mr. Gosh never existed...or...I don't know..." she muttered, hugging her kitty. Suddenly the star lit up so brightly that it appeared daytime and it hurt Lenore's eyes, so she looked away. Then the brightness died down and Lenore looked again, only to find what looked like a pixie-fairy-queen thing flying in front of her. Lenore stared wide-eyed at the creature.

"What are you?" she asked the little pixie thing.

"I'm the fairy of that big star you just thought about wishing upon," the fairy replied nonchalantly. "What is it you desire, Lenore?"

Lenore's eyes widened. "You...know my name?"

The fairy giggled. "Of course I do, silly. Us star guardians know everything about everyone and everything in the history of Earth!" Lenore just stared in amazement. "So what do you want to wish for?" the fairy asked kindly.

"Well..." Lenore replied, fidgeting. "I'unno...I feel bad I made Ragamuffin upset but I'm also tired of him always calling me stupid..."

"Hmm..." The fairy rubbed her chin in thought, then flew over to Lenore's face. "Have you ever thought about what your life would be like if you had never died over a hundred years ago, Lenore?"

Lenore thought. Sure she had. Especially before her blood woke up Ragamuffin after she found him in her chest upstairs. She'd been so lonely and missed her family. And at times when Ragamuffin ignored her or called her stupid, Lenore would keep her pain inside and at night she would lie in bed, thinking of her loving family who would never say such things to her. Of course Lenore remembered how her family abandoned her after she came back from "just sleeping." But they were just frightened by the aspect that the daughter they had had died but came back to undead life.

"Think about it Lenore," said the fairy, smiling at Lenore. "You'd have all your old family and friends. You'd have a more loving environment to live in. You could have cats and not accidentally kill them. You could have a chance to grow up and experience life at its greatest, Lenore! Don't you want it?"

"Well...what about Ragamuffin?" Lenore asked, looking at the fairy who merely kept smiling.

"Nothing bad will happen to him, I promise," she replied. "However, I'm afraid to inform you that you won't have any memory of this life you're in right now. It will be, however, in your deep subconscious and you'll think of it as merely a dream. The sun will be out soon so you have to wish really soon."

Lenore thought some more. If she wished for all of this, she would be back in the very late 1800s, the borderline of the new century, and she would start her life over from when she was ten. And she could grow up and have a more _normal _life. But also if she wished for it, she wouldn't see her friends she came to know and love for the past century...

Lenore looked up at the fairy. "Yes, I wish that I never died and that I could go back to being ten years old for real. I want to have a real life!"

The fairy nodded and smiled. She snapped her fingers and Lenore blacked out.

"Lenore, sweetie, it's time to get up!"

Said girl yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked around and her eyes settled on her mother who was sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling at her.

"Come on sweetie, it's time for breakfast," said the mother, Mrs. Lynchfast, and she got up and headed out the door.

"Coming mom," replied Lenore as she got out of her bed to get dressed. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Her face was full of the colour of life and her hair glistened in the bright morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: **__Chapter two. Seriously, why do I keep getting myself into multiple projects at once? And I don't know entirely what life was like back in like 1899, what they normally ate, etc. I wish I lived in those times though. And sorry if prayer offends you. But I think back then people were super religious still and they believed prayer was super vital no matter what. So I''m sorry if it offends you._

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned the Lenore comics, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, and Lenore and Ragamuffin would have become a couple long ago. Lenore belongs to Roman Dirge, but any OCs here not in the comics are mine._

Lenore went downstairs after she had dressed herself in her usual black clothes and donned on her hair clips. She went into the dining room where her mother and father were seated, talking to each other and not yet eating their breakfast of eggs and ham. The auroma hypnotized Lenore as she breathed it in, and she grinned. She took her respectful place at the table, getting her fork ready to eat when her mother looked at her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Lenore," she tutted gently, wagging her finger. "Not until we say prayer, remember?"

Lenore pouted and put her fork down and folded her arms. "Okay," she sighed, putting her hands together and closing her eyes.

Her father spoke up. "Dear Lord, we thank you for yet _another _glorious day here in Nevermore. We thank you for blessing our family every day and that our little Lenore is no longer sick. We thank you for allowing us to enjoy another day and we thank you for our breakfast we are about to consume. In Jesus' name, Amen."

"Let's dig in!" said Mrs. Lynchfast, picking up her fork and eating her breakfast. Mr. Lynchfast and Lenore followed suit.

"Can I go play outside, mother?" Lenore asked in between bites of food. "After breakfast, of course." Her mother made a slight wince at Lenore's eating habits.

"Yes, sweetie. But be wary of strange men or anyone you don't know," she told her, smiling.

Lenore nodded. "Of course."

Lenore quickly finished her breakfast then excused herself from the table and then went outside. She located her dolls that were on the porch and took them, making up some sort of silly game with them.

"Hello, Lenore!" came the voice of a boy about her age. He had messy black hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He was blushing and he looked away from Lenore.

"Oh! Um...hi, Robert," Lenore replied, looking up briefly at him then back at her dolls.

Robert blushed even more and rubbed the back of his head. He didn't know what to say. He found a pretty flower sticking up from the yard and he plucked it from the ground and walked over to Lenore. Said girl looked up at Robert.

"F-for you," he muttered, handing her the flower. Lenore slightly blushed and took the flower.

"Um...thanks...?" she replied, looking away.

"You're pretty!" Robert sputtered. Realizing he just said that out loud, he made a mad dash out of her yard, face still red, and headed back in town.

Lenore shook her head then threw the flower into the bushes. "I don't like flowers though," she mumbled, going back to playing with her dolls.

She played by herself for hours until it got dark and her father called her in for dinner. She frowned and picked up all of her dolls to bring them inside. Her father quickly shut the door behind her and locked it, then relocked it for precautions. Lenore put her dolls in the sitting room and then joined her parents for dinner.

Her mother said prayer this time and when she finished saying it, the family began eating. Lenore took a bite of her chicken then looked at her parents. "Why did you lock the door like that, father?" she asked curiously. Her parents looked at her as if she grew a second head. Lenore felt her head area to make sure she didn't grow two heads indeed. Thankfully she still had one head and one head only.

"Lenore, you know we do that for our protection," her father told her as if he were talking to a tempermental toddler. Lenore just raised an eyebrow.

Her mother sighed. "We don't want anyone or any_thing_ to come in and get us."

"What could-?" Lenore asked.

"_Ragamuffin,_" her parents said in unison.

"Raga-what? Isn't that a kind of cat?" Lenore replied, confused.

"No, honey," her father replied, a bit irritated. "The Ragamuffin we're talking about is the vampire scourge that has come to our little town of Nevermore!"

"Vampire...?" Lenore asked, trying to hide her deep interest.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, honey, vampire. He's been terrorizing our town for the past few years. He strikes down innocent people and savagely kills them!"

"Yes, one report said that he was so hungry, the only thing left were bones, but no blood or intestines or anything. The bones were sucked dry of the blood that covered them!" her father added, looking scared.

"He'll attack anyone: man, woman, child...it doesn't matter! We're all food in his gruesome eyes," her mother said, shaking her head in sadness. "I once knew a friend whose brother was a victim of Ragamuffin."

Lenore tried harder to hide her interest. "He eats people too?"

Mr. Lynchfast nodded, sighing. "That's why we locked the doors. We don't want him to come in and eat us while we're sleeping."

Lenore only nodded, going back to her dinner, but having lost interest in it. A vampire? How exciting! How did she not know of this before? Oh yeah, she had seen the posters that said "Beware of the Ragamuffin" hanging around the town, but she never paid attention to them entirely. She just thought it was something silly. Only now did she know what those signs were for. And quite frankly, she wasn't scared at all. Ragamuffin seemed...interesting.

After dinner, Lenore yawned. "Mother, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed now," she drawled, blinking to try to keep her eyes open. Her mother smiled and wrapped Lenore in a loving hug and kissed her head.

"Alright sweetie. Sweet dreams. And remember to close your curtains so Ragamuffin can't fly up and look in," she replied. Lenore nodded and slowly climbed up the stairs, grinning inwardly. So he could fly too? Awesome!

When she had changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed (after shutting the curtains of course), she laid awake, staring at the ceiling. Now that she was here, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Ragamuffin.

Her thoughts ended prematurely when she heard a blood-chilling scream coming from outside. Lenore jumped out of bed. Could it be...? She made her way over to the window, pulling away the curtains enough to just look out. She glanced down at the pavement below her window and she gasped, her eyes widening. There he was!

Ragamuffin cornered the lady who screamed and Lenore could just barely make out what they were saying.

"Please don't kill me!" the woman cried.

"Look lady, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I need to feed," Ragamuffin replied, his face a cross between true regret and at the same time hunger and annoyance. He looked ready to attack.

"No! No! Please! Take my sister instead! She's nice and plump enough to kill and then feed from!" the lady whimpered.

"I'm sorry," Ragamuffin sighed, rolling his eyes and going after her in a swift movement.

Lenore winced as she watched the vampire jump on the woman and rip her to shreds and then devouring her innards. But at the same time, she couldn't look away and a small grin spread across her face as she watched him. He really _was _fascinating.

"I just might have to watch him every chance I get," she muttered to herself. She watched him finish up his mess and then he took off. He flew past her window and Lenore quickly shut the curtains again, even though he didn't even take notice in her or her window. She jumped back into bed, grinning about seeing the Ragamuffin.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: **__another chapter. Woohoo_

_**Disclaimer: **__Damn I hate these things. *sigh* Lenore & co. belong to Roman Dirge and not me. OCs are mine though._

Years had passed by, much too quickly for Lenore's liking. Changes happened as well, of course. Her hair got longer, now a little past her shoulders; her body showed signs of her growth spurt, and she became less immature. But one thing never changed: she still watched Ragamuffin feed every chance she got from her window. As years went by, she became more intrigued by him. It was almost becoming a mad obsession. She would think about him constantly, wonder about his motives, wonder about what he does when he's not feeding, etc. After so many years, she always wanted to confront him and ask him her questions, but part of her was terrified, worried he may eat her as well, so she stayed away.

The setting sun shone in her window as she gazed at the people below. Guests arrived in a Rolls-Royce, holding presents and chatting excitedly. Lenore groaned. Why did her mother dare invite so many families to her sixteenth birthday party? Lenore specifically asked for the families of her two close friends. But no, it seemed like her mother invited the whole damn town. And they were going to spend the night, to save everyone from the "wrath of the Ragamuffin." Sure, the house was big enough, but it was obnoxious that so many people were staying. And if they were so worried about Ragamuffin, why in the world would they host her party at _night_?

"Lenore?" Lenore looked up at her mother who was smiling, her flashy jewlery shimmering in the candle light of the room. "Everyone's waiting for you. Come downstairs, honey."

Lenore sighed and stood up, putting the brooch on her blouse and nodded. "Go on, mother, I'll be down in a minute," she muttered, giving herself a quick look-over in the mirror. Her mother obeyed and closed the door behind her. Lenore hated her reflection. _'This isn't me...' _she thought, appalled at the dressy look she wore. She nodded in disgusted approval and headed downstairs where everyone stopped talking and watched her in awe. They thought she was gorgeous, but Lenore snorted mentally.

When she got off the stairs, her father grinned at her then spoke up. "We love you, Lenore Lynchfast," he stated loudly. "All of us are gathered here to celebrate a big milestone in any young lady's age: her sixteenth year!" Everyone cheered and Lenore fought not to roll her eyes. _'Most people are here just for the sake of getting on our wealthy side, father, you dimwit,' _she thought.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone chorused and Lenore forced a smile, nodding in gratitude. Everyone went back to their separate conversations and Lenore tried to walk off to the corner to avoid being seen. She hated formal events. Why couldn't birthdays be fun anymore? Lenore wanted to be ten years old again, getting toys, blowing out birthday candles, playing silly and nonsensical games, and just...just the freedom of being a young child. But since she turned fourteen, her birthdays became non-optional social conventions to attend. Where was the fun? Dressing up in formal clothes, talking business, and classical music were not her ideas of what a birthday should be like.

"Lenore!" came the cry of a couple of girls running towards her. Lenore looked up and smiled at them. Her only two _true _friends. Maria, a rather plump girl with copper curls and green eyes, and she was such a nice girl; and Bethany, a skinny girl with dull brown hair, blue eyes, and a complete chatterbox (but the kind Lenore liked); hugged her. Bethany grinned at Lenore.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, honey," she chirped, hugging Lenore again. Lenore chuckled faintly.

"Thanks you two," she said, hugging back.

"You look beautiful!" Maria said. She was so shy at times. "Oh, this is for you, I know you like knives..." she muttered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small switchblade.

Lenore smiled. "Thank you. " She took it, admired it, then put it in her pocket.

"The music here is boring," Bethany remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Well we can't leave," Maria replied. "Ragamuffin is out on the prowl probably. And if we all stay in here, maybe he won't get a meal and starve to death!" She grinned.

Lenore frowned slightly at that. "Don't be crazy," she said. "Vampires find a way..."

"Lenore's right, Maria. Anyway," Bethany sighed, "we can't even go upstairs either, because everyone will see." Lenore nodded.

"Let's just try ignoring everyone," she suggested. The three girls conversed for a long time about different things. Some "fake" people tried joining, but were politely rejected by Lenore.

After a while, Mr. Lynchfast called for everyone's attention again. "Lenore, please come up here."

"What's this all about?" Lenore muttered to herself as she walked up to the front of the room. She stood beside her father.

"Since it's your sixteenth birthday, we are proud to announce everyone that you are engaged!" her father continued. Lenore's eyes widened.

"_Engaged?!_" she asked shrilly.

Her mother nodded. "Yes, honey, for financial truce as well as other benefits, we have agreed upon your suitor when you were ten years old. You're to be wed to Mr. Robert Elward!"

Lenore gaped and turned to her side, seeing Robert step beside her, slightly flushed but looking satisfied. He had changed over the years as well. He was no longer that little odd boy who had an embarrassing crush on her; no, he had grown out of being shy, and he was now arrogant about liking Lenore and he was more full of himself. Probably because his parents were pretentious money-loving pricks. He came over to Lenore and put his arm around her.

"Can you believe it, _darling?_" he drawled, grinning. "We're getting married! It's about time!" Lenore pushed him away and the audience gasped. She glared at her parents.

"You never told me about this until now!?" she screamed at them.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you..." her mother said, looking hurt.

"And I didn't get a say in any of this?!" Lenore spat back.

"Honey, arranged marriages are wonderful. In time, you'll be glad we did this," her father reasoned, hugging her. Lenore pushed him away.

"I don't think so! You're terrible parents!" she screamed, backing up slowly, the look of sheer disbelief still plastered on her face. The audience broke into murmers. Lenore glared at them, at her parents, and at Robert. Robert smirked.

"Like it or not, Lenore, we are to be wed," he said nonchalantly.

Lenore clenched her fists. "NO!" she yelled. She groaned and ran out of the room.

"Lenore!" her father called sternly from the room, not bothering to follow her. She ignored him and bolted out of the door, out onto the dark streets of Nevermore. She ignored further shouts from her father, mother, Robert, and her two friends. She was too angry to think as she broke into a sprint, then into a run. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes but she ignored them.

When she had run far away enough and when her feet began to hurt too much, Lenore stopped and leaned against a brick building. She took off her shoes and threw them across the street and she scooted down into a sitting position, hiding her face in her knees. Her hair was a mess now, but she could care less.

_'How could my parents do this to me?' _Lenore wondered, leaning her head back against the wall. _'I'm a free spirit! How can they engage me to that...that...that GIT!' _ Lenore clenched her fists so tight that they became white.

Suddenly she heard a scream. And it was...close. Lenore opened her eyes and looked around the corner. She held her breath. She saw _him _again. He was savagely eating some woman. Ragamuffin's back was to her so he didn't see her, but she was entranced by his actions yet again, her eyes not leaving him. She looked up when she heard another woman scream. "Oh god no! Felicia! My sister!"

Lenore gasped. That was the lady everyone rumoured to be a witch. She heard her parents jibber jabber about how they thought it was her doing that Lenore got pnemonia (but God's will that she got cured). Lenore didn't believe that, but she had seen enough coincidences revolving around the woman to confirm she was a witch. The woman's hands began to glow and Lenore gasped again. She _knew _it! The rumours were right. And Ragamuffin looked stunned and a bit scared.

Lenore reached into her pocket and got out the switchblade her friend Maria gave her earlier that evening. That old hag was _not _going to hurt Ragamuffin. Lenore wasn't sure why she was going to act, but she didn't stop to think about it. Before the witch could do anything to the vampire, Lenore jumped into action. She hopped up behind the witch and wrapped her arm around her upper neck. The witch glared at Lenore.

"You little brat! Do you have a death wish!?" she demanded. "I need to curse that damned vampire for killing my sister!"

"You're not doing anything!" Lenore yelled, struggling to keep the witch in her grasp. Ragamuffin looked from the witch to Lenore, stunned. Lenore brought the switch blade up close to the witch's neck.

"Let me go, brat, and perhaps I shall spare you!" she screamed, her hands no longer glowing, but trying to pry Lenore's arm off.

"No!" Lenore shouted. Within a blink of an eye, she swiftly released the blade and quickly slit the witch's throat, blood pouring out in disgusting amounts. It was a glowing red, the mark of the witch (Lenore had read about that in old books about the topic). The witch coughed up more blood and crumpled to the ground, dead in an instant in her own pool of still pouring blood.

Lenore panted, unbelieving that she just..._killed _someone. Even if it was a witch. Her blade and some of her white gown had blood staining them. She crumpled to her knees, too shocked at what she had done. She was on all fours for a few moments to catch her breath, but when she looked up, her and Ragamuffin locked eyes. Lenore gulped and bit her lip, too afraid to move.

_**A/n: **__Haha! Cliffhanger! ...sort of. XD _

_Just to clear anything up: I KNOW Lenore is a bit OOC since chapter two and especially this chapter, but let me just explain before I get reviews saying "WTF WHY IS LENORE SO SERIOUS?"_

_Since she wished she never died, she got the chance to start her life over, starting from when she was sick when she was ten years old. Instead of dying from the pnemonia, the wish makes her disease magically go away. To her parents, it was a miracle, when in reality, the wish made the disease void. _

_And since she's living again, I can see her as growing up differently. I see her parents as rich/proper, so their good mannerisms rubbed off on her. When Lenore was off raising herself for the 100 years we know of, I think she never learned proper manners and such and that's why she's immature. But since here she has her parents, they taught her better. And since they taught her good manners and such, at sixteen, she's not an immature derp anymore. She's mature. Just wanted to clear that up. _

_Oh, and I know that when Ragamuffin gets turned into a doll, Lenore is 10, but I added the witch scene when Lenore was sixteen, just for the sake of plot._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: **__Chapter four! Woo! Whoa, THREE updates in one day? My, my. And I haven't been to school at all last week, so I'm NOT looking forward to all the makeup work I have to do...damn cold virus._

_**Disclaimer : **__I don't own Lenore. Lenore belongs to Roman Dirge. OCs are mine, however._

Lenore gulped again and trembled as the vampire's red eyes bore into her black ones. It was as if his eyes were a weight, not letting her move in the slightest. She stared up at him helplessly, and she felt slightly stupid for looking so weak.

Ragamuffin slowly stood up, still looking at Lenore. He folded his arms and sighed. "Uhm...thanks..." he said awkwardly, finally breaking their eye contact. Lenore mentally breathed a sigh of relief and slowly stood up as well. Ragamuffin looked back at her, frowning even more. Lenore froze again. "Why did you do it?" Ragamuffin asked her.

Lenore shrugged, her voice not making a presence. Finally, she coughed and found it. "I...I-I don't know why I did it," she answered, looking at the ground.

Ragamuffin leaned over the dead woman's body and picked up her no longer beating heart and bit into it as if it were an apple. Lenore winced a bit, but watched him, slightly interested. Ragamuffin noticed and raised a brow, fighting to keep a smirk from forming.

Lenore sighed. "I-I guess it's because...I didn't think you should have been cursed or whatever..."

"Well I just did _this,_" he pointed to the dead woman, "to her, so why should anyone show compassion for a savage vampire scourge?"

Lenore blushed slightly. "I'unno..."

Ragamuffin rolled his eyes. "Man you're a strange girl. You save a savage killer and you don't know why?"

Lenore shrugged. "Well...I always thought you were...interesting..." she admitted. Ragamuffin blinked in surprise.

"Interesting? Me?" he asked, stunned. He had finished eating the heart by now, and he eyed Lenore curiously.

She nodded, fidgetting. "Y-yeah. I'll admit, I've been...observing you and your doings outside of my window for the past six years..." Ragamuffin raised an eyebrow at this. "And...you just interested me I guess. You're fascinating, I guess. And...I saved you because it was the heat of the moment and...well, if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to watch you from my window anymore..." she admitted, blushing again. Why was she so flustered? She should be terrified! He might come after her next!

Ragamuffin eyed her curiously again then smirked. "So, you've been watching me for six years?" Lenore nodded. His smirk widened. "Gee, I have a fan. I thought everyone hated or feared me. I guess one little missy didn't."

He walked over to her, and Lenore gulped, panicking, and backed up against the wall of the restaurant they were in front of. She closed her eyes tightly. This was it. He was going to eat her. She shouldn't have shown up. But the pain never came. She opened one eye and saw his eyes boring into hers again, his face unreadable. He reached out his hand towards her and Lenore's breath caught in her throat as she saw how..._sharp _his fingers looked. Her eyes stared at his hand in fear. Okay, now _this _was the end.

Ragamuffin merely smirked and his hand held a lock of her blonde hair that excaped from her now messy bun. He stroked the strand, and then his hand caressed her cheek. Lenore blushed again, looking up at the vampire's face and Ragamuffin came closer, and, Lenore realized, his face was mere inches from hers, their lips near touching. She wasn't sure why, but her knees got shakey and her mind became fuzzy at the close contact. She felt her heart beating much faster than usual. Her cheeks heated up as Ragamuffin inched closer. His lips were now near her ear.

"I'm still _very _hungry, you know," he whispered, his hot breath dancing in her ear. Lenore felt like she would faint in a few seconds if he didn't stop. His tongue traced the edge of her ear and Lenore held her breath again. Ragamuffin smirked. "I could eat you right now if I wanted to. But since you helped me out and killed the witch, I won't." He pulled away and looked at Lenore who was sobering up from their contact.

"I go by an old vampire rule that is now void, but still nice to follow nonetheless," Ragamuffin continued, folding his hands behind his back and pacing, his eyes not leaving Lenore. "And that is if a human were to save a vampire, the vampire mustn't kill their hero. They must repay them in an equal way, saving them, however." He stopped then faced Lenore completely now. "I never thought I'd see the day when someone showed me compassion. But since it's that very day, I guess I have to go through with the old rule. I'll spare you and help you when you really need it." He held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Lenore bit her lip and hesitated. Finally, she reached out a shakey hand and took Ragamuffin's and they shook on it. "Deal," she agreed. Ragamuffin smirked again and finally let go of her hand.

"What is your name, might I ask?" he asked her. "Since it seems you already know mine. I mean, who doesn't?"

"L-Lenore...Lenore Lynchfast..." Lenore replied.

"Lenore...that's quite a beautiful name," he commented, studying her. "And might I add, you are excellent at killing..."

Lenore blushed and looked away. Before she could say anything else, Ragamuffin's eyes glowed a bright red and he hissed, and in the blink of an eye, he took off into the sky. Lenore blinked, confused. Where did he go? Why did he go?

"Lenore!"

She turned and saw her father running towards her. He held her in a tight embrace. He released her and looked her up and down. "My God, Lenore!" he remarked as he saw her current shape, and the two bodies behind her. "What happened here!?"

Lenore gulped. "R-Ragamuffin came..." she whispered. She decided to lie. "I heard him attack these two women and...their blood got on my clothes. Luckily he didn't see me and he took off..." Her father hugged her tightly again.

"Oh, Lenore," he muttered in her hair. "Come on, sweetie, let's go home before he can come back." Lenore nodded and the two of them headed back to the Lynchfast estate. As soon as they entered, Mr. Lynchfast told his wife exactly what Lenore had told him. Mrs. Lynchfast made a fuss and hugged her precious daughter. Lenore groaned and pushed her away.

"Mother, I'm _fine. _I'm still alive," she grumbled. "I'm just really tired. Can I go upstairs and go to bed already?"

"But honey, the guests are still socializing," Mrs. Lynchfast protested. Lenore held up her hand.

"I just saw the vampire scourge. I think that's enough reason to go to bed now," she remarked. Mrs. Lynchfast hesitated then nodded. Before Lenore could touch the first step, she was twirled around by Robert who smiled at her.

"Goodnight honey," he muttered, kissing her on the lips. Lenore felt like vomitting at the affection. She pushed him away and headed upstairs. Robert scoffed and went off to bother his future in-laws.

Lenore closed her bedroom door and groaned. She quickly stripped naked and went into her private bathroom, drawing a bath. As she waited for the water to come up to a decent amount, she kept thinking about this evening. About _Ragamuffin. _

The water was good enough and Lenore got inside, letting the water surround her. Why couldn't she get that contact out of her mind? She'd never felt so weak-kneed in her life! Maybe she was sick? Who knew. Maybe it was because she finally got to see him up close and _talk _to him!

As she crawled into bed about a half hour later, she tried clearing her thoughts of the Ragamuffin. And being a good killer? It was a one-time thing! Lenore groaned and hit her head with her pillow. "Shut up, Lenore, and go to sleep," she told herself. Finally, she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

On the other side of town, in a dark alley, a certain vampire scourge was thinking about the young blonde as he devoured another person. No denying this Lenore was deeply fascinated with him. She _watched _him for six years, for Christ's Sake. Ragamuffin smirked to himself as he was deep in thought. Yes, this Lenore girl was _very _interesting herself. Maybe he should keep an _extra-close _eye on her...

_**A/n: **__Chapter four. Reviewing makes me a happy camper!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: **__Well, the quarter's ending this Friday and my grades aren't looking too good, so I'll probably have my computer AND IPHONE taken away until graduation and my fourth quarter grades come in. Theology, man, it's killing me. Senior year SUCKS. So I just wanted to post this real quick JUST IN CASE my rights are taken away. *sigh* stupid mum..._

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Lenore, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Lenore belongs to Roman Dirge. I only own OCs._

A few weeks had passed by since Lenore met Ragamuffin up close and personal. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him off of her mind. If she was obsessed in the days she was watching him from her window, well, _now _she would probably be diagnosed as utterly _mad. _She couldn't get her mind off of his dark red eyes, his handsome face, his voice..._everything _about him. She would constantly look dazed in the middle of a busy conversation just by thinking about Ragamuffin's close proximity to her. She wondered what it would have been like to inch closer to him, to _ki-_

"Lenore!"

Said girl's train of throught crashed abruptly when she heard her name being called from downstairs. She sighed and looked in the mirror at her dolled up appearance for today. She would have to spend the day with her fiance Robert, going over wedding plans, guests, etc, spend time together, and in the evening, go see an opera.

Lenore grimaced and went downstairs. Her parents smiled at her and she forced a smile back as she headed for the door. "Good day, mother and father. I shall see you this evening after the opera," she said politely, turning and heading out the door where her fiance's automobile was waiting for her. The chauffeur opened the door for her and she swatted his arm away. "I am capable of opening and closing doors myself, thank you very much." She huffed and got herself into the back seat beside Robert and closed the door. She took off her hat and looked out the window.

"What, no smile today?" Robert drawled, putting an arm around Lenore. She chose to ignore it. He pulled Lenore close and smirked. "You look absolutely ravishing this afternoon, my dear," he whispered in her ear. She pushed him away and forced a sickly sweet smile.

"Why, I know. It is more fun appearing this way and not satisfying your perverted appetite, _honey," _she replied icily. Robert backed up a little bit at her cold tone. Lenore gave a small satisfied smirk and pretended to dust off her skirt as she looked back out the window. Robert slightly sneered but said nothing.

Finally the car stopped outside of the Nevermore park. Robert got out and helped out Lenore (and she elbowed him silly). The pair headed into the park into the gazebo where he pulled out some documents. "Now, we already know the location will be at the cathedral in town, so there's no worry in the where. The service is planned out, blah blah blah, guests, we invite each of our families and our close friends. That settles guests."

Lenore raised an eyebrow. "Well since it seems everything is so brilliantly plotted, _why _are we here discussing it _now? _I see this was a waste of time..."

Robert smirked. "I know. I just brought you here to...spend more time with you..." he said, running a hand on her thigh. Lenore turned beet red and stood up quickly, smacking him across the face. Several onlookers looked at Lenore disapprovingly and in disgust. How _dare _a woman hit a _man_? Lenore ground her teeth and gave them all (they were mostly _men _anyway) death glares. They paled and went on their ways, pretending they saw nothing.

Her fiance glared. "What the hell!"

"Watch your tongue, Elward," Lenore spat, staring him right in the eye. "Never use such language in front of a lady."

He rubbed his cheek. "Hardly one..." he muttered. He bit his tongue when Lenore gave him the same death glare. Lenore smiled agian.

"Be so forward again, and I will personally see to it that you will have your hands chopped off and fed to you for supper through the anus." She grinned even more wickedly. He paled and gulped.

"I-I understand. Forgive me..." he muttered, averting her gaze. She folded her arms. "So...what do you want to do for the rest of the time until the opera?"

"I don't know, but I _know _I don't want to spend it with the likes of _you._" She sighed. "I'm going to go spend the rest of the afternoon with my friends. I shall see you at dusk in front of the theatre. Good day."

"But we had plan-"

"Good _day." _And with that, she walked off, leaving him grinding his teeth in anger.

Once the sun had begun to set, Robert kept an eye on his pocket watch and on the people around. Where was she? She was late! The lines would form pretty soon if they didn't hurry. That girl was getting on his last nerve today...

"Sorry I'm late," Lenore muttered, avoiding eye contact with him. "Let's go."

Robert nodded and the pair of them walked in to pay for their tickets, then soon found their seats. As they waited for the seats to fill up, Lenore looked at him curiously.

"What's the opera tonight about? I never got details on it..." she asked him. He didn't look at her but he shrugged.

"It's fairly new," he explained, secretly checking out a beautiful brunette take her seat next to him. Lenore urged him to go on. "I think tonight's its opening night. It's written by us townspeople. The opera is based off of that vampire, Raggedy-something..."

"Ragamuffin?" Lenore corrected. He nodded.

"Ah, yes, that person," he muttered. "Ragamuffin. The opera follows a young woman who at the beginning is killed by him, but she returns as a ghost and warns the townspeople. They are saddened, scared by, and enraged by the murder of this lovely young woman, they go out and seek revenge on him. I don't want to give too much away, so we'll have to see."

Lenore slowly nodded and folded her hands in her lap. This opera didn't sound pleasing...

And sure enough, she was right. She watched in apathy as the "lovely" young woman got killed by a handsome Ragamuffin (but of course, not as handsome as the _REAL _Ragamuffin). The music was so corny, Lenore tried hard not to fake-vomit or roll her eyes. A couple of times she caught herself falling asleep. When the play was a little more than halfway over, she watched in great discomfort as the townspeople devised a plan to kill Ragamuffin. As they marched to an unsuspecting Ragamuffin, they began torturing him. Lenore clenched her fists, holding back her disgust at the display. And...she didn't know what else. She just couldn't watch the scene, even if it wasn't real. When they brought out a stake, Lenore about lost it. Before she could yell anything, she got up and quickly ran out of the theatre, her hand covering her mouth.

"Lenore!" Robert hissed. "This is the best part!"

Lenore ignored him and kept running until she was in the lobby. She panted hard, trying to ignore the opera. It was all fake, she knew that, but part of her was scared that it may happen in the future soon. She sighed and lowered herself to the floor. She didn't want to have the vampire die. She wanted him alive. She was drawn to him for some reason. She didn't know how to feel, but she just didn't want to finish that opera. She honestly felt scared for Ragamuffin.

People started filing out once the opera ended and Robert found her. He frowned and ran to her, helping her up. "You missed the ending! I'll have you know I got weird stares because you ran out!"

Lenore didn't care, she didn't look at him. "I'm sorry. I guess I ran out because..." she trailed off. Then she thought of a logical lie. "Because I got claustrophobic in there. There were so many people and it got to me. I'm sorry." She fanned herself with her hand and Robert sighed, apparently buying her excuse.

"Alright then, come on, Lenore," he muttered, helping her to the car. The car ride to her house was awkwardly silent, not that either cared. When they got there, she dashed out of the car quickly and ran upstairs, ignoring her parents, and heading straight for her room, slamming the door.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked.

"Yes, just tired," she lied. "Good night!"

She undressed and got into her nightgown for the night. She sighed and went to the window, looking out. She opened it to let the cool night air come into her room. She put her head in her hand. What was happening to her? Ever since she met Ragamuffin in person, she hadn't been the same. And tonight at the opera, if she didn't evacuate, she would have probably gone berserk and hurt someone. All over a corny number. She groaned, ignoring the feeling.

When several hours passed by and she saw no signs of the vampire, she shut her window and returned to her bed, hiding herself under the covers into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: **__Good news! I'm not grounded for this next quarter yay! So I can update! ...not like anyone's really reading this, but one day hopefully! My birthday is coming up on Monday and I'm super bummed because I don't want to turn 18 yet; I want to stay a kid and watch cartoons from my childhood..._

_**Disclaimer: **__*sigh* I do not own the wonderful world of Lenore. I wish I did. Then Raganore would have happened from the start. Roman Dirge owns Lenore. I only own OCs._

Lenore bolted upright from bed one _very _early Monday morning. The room was still dark, and Lenore guessed it was about two o'clock in the morning. She panted and looked down at her hands. She had that dream again. It had become a nightly occurance, but with different nautical nonsense every dream. She had a dream she was a one hundred and ten year old zombie girl living in a big empty house and her companions were Taxidermy, some deer-headed guy in a suit, a demon named Pooty, an irritating sack guy named Mr. Gosh that always wanted her to love him (and he went through such extremes as to stalk her and/or break into her house), and a talking ragdoll named...

_Ragamuffin._

How Lenore got these dreams, she never knew. It just started happening after she had met Ragamuffin in person. In the name of God, _why _was she dreaming such things? And such clarity as well? Her dreams were usually black or nonsensical, but every night for the past few weeks, her dreams have been clear and made sense (sort of). Lenore shook her head and laid back down. Maybe the stress of the wedding was getting to her mentally.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the all-too familiar scream of a victim down below her window. She ran out of bed and looked out, smiling slightly at the sight of the familiar vampire. He probably fed for about forty-five minutes and then left the man's bones behind. He felt watched and he looked up, spotting the blonde girl watching him with curiosity. He smirked and flew up to her window.

Without thinking, Lenore opened her window. She smiled at him and blushed. "H-hello..." she muttered, barely audible.

"Hey," replied Ragamuffin, his smirk growing as he flew into her room and sat on her bed. Lenore paled a bit.

"What are you doing on my bed?" she whispered. "What if my parents came in and found you...?!"

"Don't worry. I'll be extra quiet." He chuckled and stared at her. "It's been a few weeks since we last met Lenore."

Lenore nodded slowly. She thought about telling him her dream but she thought better of it so she bit her lip. "Yeah, i-it has..." She turned on her oil lamp and then sighed, looking at her engagement ring. Ragamuffin took notice of it.

"That's a pretty ring. What's it for?" he asked.

Lenore blinked then looked at him. "O-oh. It's um...it's my...e-engagement ring..." she replied unhappily, muttering the last two words. Ragamuffin raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Who are you getting married to?" he asked her, leaning forward, folding his hands together as he studied her expression.

"Robert Elward," she replied sourly, looking away.

"Elward...I've heard of that name before," Ragamuffin replied, deep in thought. Lenore blinked and looked at him.

"Really?" she asked. Ragamuffin nodded then looked at her again.

"But aren't you too young to get married?" he asked Lenore. "And you seem so sour about him, so why are you...?"

"It's an arranged marriage," she sighed, sitting beside him. Her head snapped up momentarily and she looked at him in bewilderment. "But _hey! _Why do _you _care?"

Ragamuffin hesitated for a second. Why _did _he care? He only had to save her life in order to repay her and that's it. So why should he care about her personal issues or not? He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Truthfully? I have no idea why I do." How embarrassing for him.

Lenore looked down at her feet. Ragamuffin cleared his throat and looked at her. "I guess due to some strange dreams I've had on the few occasions I've been sleeping since we've met," he continued, not moving.

"Weird...dreams...?" Lenore asked quietly.

"Yeah...I've had some weird dreams that I was a talking ragdoll who lived with a little 110-year-old undead girl named Lenore...and she looked just like _you._" He put a hand on her cheek, causing Lenore to blush slightly. "Weird dreams, I know, but they seem...familiar."

Lenore's eyes widened for a brief second then she met his eyes. "You had those dreams too?" she asked him quickly and quietly, almost not believing it. He nodded. "S-so have I," Lenore whispered. "And they _do _have a...familiar feeling about them. As if I should know the dreams..."

Ragamuffin held his breath for a second then chuckled. "God, look at me. I'm a savage killer but I'm so soft right now; anyone who is afraid of me will probably laugh at me if they saw how I'm acting now. I'm getting close...sort of...to a young woman who I barely know but I feel like I _should _know..." He clenched his fists.

"Ragamufin..." Lenore sighed, fighting with herself to not lean against him. "You're not weak or anything. I guess...I guess I am seen as a friend in your eyes," she finished. Ragamuffin chuckled and looked at her again.

"Funny. I almost feel like we're _meant _to be friends," he replied quietly. "And I feel like I'm _meant _to protect you..."

Lenore didn't know why, but she gave him a firm hug. "Let's be friends then," she whispered in his shoulder. "A secret friendship."

Ragamuffin froze in her embrace and his eyes turned red for a second before he looked down at her. He quickly got up out of her arms, making her wobble forward slightly and stare at him dumbfounded. Ragamuffin looked at the ground, his long hair hiding his face. His breathing was deep, almost as if he were resisting something. His eyes finally met hers, and his were glowing red. His expression terrified Lenore as she scooted back against the wall.

"Lenore...even though my code states I can't kill you..." he hissed, "...that doesn't mean the blood lust isn't there. Please do not get so close to me. Your blood flowing and heartbeat make it hard for me to control myself...so please don't touch me like that again..."

"I-I'm sorry..." Lenore sputtered, trembling a bit.

"It's...fine," Ragamuffin said, calming himself down. "You didn't know. I'm...sorry...I...have to go," he muttered, climbing out of her window and then vanishing without a trace.

Lenore gulped and leaned her head back against the wall. She was so stupid. He was a vampire. Of _course _he'd lose control if she got too close! She crawled back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep, but in vain. She stared at the dark ceiling until the sun began to shine through the room.

When she went downstairs after her parents were up and making noises, she looked sleep-deprived, which she was.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked her, pouring tea for her husband. Lenore shrugged and sat down in the dining room.

"I guess so. I just couldn't sleep," she muttered, looking out the window.

"Do you want to spend the day with Robert?" her father asked her. Lenore slammed her fists on the table.

"No! I mean...no," she replied, calming down after she saw her parents' suprised expressions. "I think I'll just...go for a walk," she continued, standing up and pushing in her chair. Without hearing her parents' replies, she grabbed her hat and headed out the door.

"Now what can I do today...?" Lenore muttered to herself as she walked down the streets of Nevermore. "I guess I can go to the park or visit my friends..."

Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand grabbed her. Lenore gasped.

"Look who we have here!"


End file.
